Estático
by Red Tangerine
Summary: Nisei está cansado de que Seimei se centre únicamente en los libros que le rodean. Si le diera la oportunidad ... si tan sólo dejase que él le mostrara ... [Nisei x Seimei]


**Disclaimer**: Seimei, Nisei, y todos los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a Kouga Yun, porque insisto, de lo contrario, el manga pasaría a llamarse _Beloved_

Y como nota personal, sé que no está bien **dedicar** las cosas que no están bien hechas, pero aún así, me arriesgo xD. Así que nada, me gustaría dedicárselo a las chicas ( y chicos ;P ) del FC de Loveless, es especial a **Adri**, que cumplió añitos y sé que le encanta Nisei ( ji ji ). Y a Brenda, que me animó a seguir escribiendo. Graciaaaaaaas.

* * *

Seimei estaba leyendo. _Oh, sí, estaba leyendo de nuevo_. No importaba que el césped fuera verde, el cielo azul, los pájaros cantasen alegremente, y que las hojas, las flores de los árboles empezasen a caer, creando los coloridos contrastes típicos del otoño. Nada de eso parecía digno de la atención de su Sacrifice, quien únicamente había dedicado una mirada al entorno que le rodeaba antes de dejarse caer bajo un árbol y comenzar su lectura.

Nisei convirtió en un suspiro sus ganas de quitarle el libro de un tirón, de levantarle de su sitio y obligarle a relajarse un poco, si podía ser con él encima suyo (una mano en el suelo, la otra enredada en su pelo), mucho mejor. Tal vez Seimei pensaba que estar siempre con el ceño fruncido le daba un aspecto interesante y ligeramente amenazador, pero a juicio de Nisei, sólo le hacía ver como alguien que, si no fuera porque aún mantenía sus orejas, había crecido demasiado rápido.

Su Sacrifice tenía preocupaciones más graves de las que él recordase haber tenido nunca, y estaba seguro de que nada, ni siquiera la _seria_ amenaza de tener arrugas prematuras en la frente no iba a conseguir que las olvidase.

Nisei sonrió. Bueno, eso ya se vería…

Extendió los brazos y giró sobre sí mismo, su sombra bailando en las páginas del libro que mantenía ocupado a Seimei. Éste, sorprendido ante lo súbito y rápido del movimiento de su compañero, levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con Nisei de espaldas, observando algo que mantenía en ambas manos, ahora cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Seimei, con voz cansada: la voz de alguien que ha repetido lo mismo, una y otra vez, a un niño especialmente travieso.

La sonrisa de Nisei se hizo más grande, aún sin girarse para mirar a su Sacrifice.

-Cazando _mariposas._

Separados a cierta distancia como aún estaban, Nisei no tuvo problemas en escuchar el suspiro, apenas audible, escapando de los labios de Seimei, quien ya no parecía tan cansado como molesto.

-No digas que no te aviso, Nisei… -pronunció, esta vez en un tono algo más frío.

Nisei se dio la vuelta, todavía sonriendo.

-Desde luego, Seimei. Eso es algo de lo que no me puedo quejar.

Y entonces, en un gesto teatral, liberó a la mariposa que todavía mantenía apresada entre sus dedos. Se elevó un par de centímetros en el aire, sus alas agitándose inútilmente, para después aterrizar, tras haber planeado de manera irregular, en el pantalón de Seimei.

Nisei contempló la escena, la inexpresividad de Seimei al seguir el vuelo del insecto, la inmovilidad de éste después de haber intentado, sin éxito, levantarse de nuevo.

Y entonces, para su asombro, su Sacrifice dejó a un lado el libro que sostenía en ambas manos y, con sumo cuidado, recogió a la mariposa, tocándola lo menos posible, hasta situarla en la palma de su mano derecha. La colocó a la altura de sus ojos, para después examinarla desde distintos ángulos, quizás evaluando su estado, quizás maravillándose de su colorido. En un último movimiento, la situó en su dedo índice y, tras haber acariciado el filo de sus alas, la sopló suavemente.

Los ojos de Nisei se abrieron de la pura sorpresa al ver a la mariposa, antes malherida, volar libre y perfectamente, alejándose de ellos. Se volvió para mirar a Seimei, quien le observaba atentamente, con una ligera mueca de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Cómo… ¿cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó, acercándose a él a rápidas zancadas. Seimei le ignoró; había vuelto a sumergirse en las páginas del tomo que, por un instante, había dejado de lado.

Nisei seguía de pie delante suyo, aún incapaz de reaccionar. Se dejó caer pesadamente, entonces, a su lado, apoyándose en el mismo tronco del árbol bajo el cual estaban sentados, aún sin decir palabra.

-¿No estábamos aquí para que terminases tu trabajo de arte? –la voz de Seimei se hizo un hueco entre todas las ideas que rondaban en ese instante en su cabeza, buscando una posible explicación a lo que acaba de ver. Fue como salir de un trance.

-Hmmm, sí, pero lamentablemente parece que mi musa no se deja impresionar por paisajes otoñales. Tal vez, si me dejaras retratarte, podría…

-No –la respuesta de Seimei fue automática, como tantas otras veces que le había hecho la misma proposición: su Sacrifice nunca había dejado que le pintasen.

(_Y es extraño_, pensó Nisei. Pues juraría haber visto alguna vez retratos suyos dormido, sentado, _riendo_ en viejas cajas que alguna vez había encontrado en la casa donde ahora vivía Seimei y que éste le había quitado rápidamente)

Nisei suspiró.

-Está bien –se acercó para sí la bolsa donde había traído sus útiles para el dibujo, y con un ademán exagerado, extrajo un libro que Seimei reconoció de inmediato.

La portada de colores suaves, lisa, no hacía ninguna alusión a su contenido, ni siquiera el título, escrito en pequeñas letras doradas en su parte central. En opinión de Seimei, deberían aparecer cuantas más maldiciones, equis, rombos (o simbología similar) mejor, para que niños inmaduros y fácilmente impresionables como Nisei se abstuvieran de cogerlo.

-¿Qué haces con ese? –preguntó Seimei, sin apartar su vista de él.

-Ah –Nisei fingió sorpresa.- Yo también estoy leyendo algo; el otro día tuvimos una interesante charla de literatura, y tú me recomendaste algunos títulos de tu colección¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero no creo haber mencionado _esa_ en concreto.

-Lo sé –volvió a sonreír. –Por eso pensé que sería interesante.

Podía sentir los ojos de Seimei siguiendo la trayectoria de sus dedos por el papel, mientras buscaba la última página (frase, palabra) leída.

Y entonces _lo_ oyó. Seimei se estaba riendo. Con una risa suave, profunda, que hizo que Nisei sintiera un escalofrió de placer.

-Nunca cambiarás –dijo, todavía con un recuerdo de su risa en la voz

-No, nunca –aceptó alegremente Nisei. Y, en un rápido movimiento, dejó el libro a su lado y se abrazó a Seimei (sabía que no se apartaría), y enterró su rostro en su cuello, su pelo acariciando su mejilla.

* * *

Y soñó mientras dormía; soñó con Seimei, consigo mismo, con cómo era antes de conocerle. Se vio entrando en su casa, a oscuras, una noche cualquiera, sintiendo la presencia de alguien a quien, desde luego, no conocía, pero que no le resultaba extraño. Pudo oír su voz, fría e inexpresiva, y a la vez tan cargada de sentimiento. _Te necesito, Nisei_, había dicho la sombra sentada encima de su cama, que hacía que la oscuridad, a su lado, pareciese más clara.

La escena cambió, y esta vez, podía ver a alguien arrodillado (_temblaba_) en la arena, a una figura alta, impasible, a su lado. Se reconoció en la persona que se levantaba tambaleándose del suelo; sintió con claridad el dolor de las heridas que había en todo su cuerpo, y escuchó la dura sentencia de quien se hallaba con él: _No esperes que acuda corriendo cada vez que me llames, Nisei. Este combate no era nuestro, era _tuyo_, por ese orgullo narcisista que eres incapaz de contener. No uses mi nombre para esto, Nisei, y si pierdes, asegúrate de que _nadie _más lo sepa._

Estaba sudando, agotado, respirando pesadamente. Las dos crías delante de él le estaban costando trabajo, lo cual no hacía más que incrementar, sin embargo, su poder. Seimei había evitado hábilmente la mayor parte de los ataques de las chicas delante suya con órdenes hábiles y precisas, pero ahora empezaba a cansarse. Su mirada se hizo aún más fría e inexpresiva cuando determinó finalmente: _El juego se ha acabado. Zero no es rival para nosotros. Debisteis pensar que si la primera vez no acababa con vosotras, lo haría la segunda. Termina, Nisei. _Recuerda que sonrió con sadismo al ver a la chica de pelo oscuro (con gafas, realmente adorable) colocarse delante de su Sacrifice, intentado protegerla. Escuchó su grito, tan desesperado, tan distante… Pero sabía que no la había matado, Seimei nunca hubiera dado tal tipo de orden, al menos directamente. Era un tipo sensible con respecto a ese tema.

_Hazlo_, había susurrado una vez Nisei a su oído, mucho tiempo antes (_¿las secuencias no seguían un orden cronológico?_). Sus brazos le rodeaban y ejercían una cierta presión sobre él, intentando reconfortarle. En esta ocasión, se encontraban en el aula de un colegio, el suyo. Seimei contemplaba fijamente, atrapado en el abrazo de Nisei, la figura atada a una silla que simulaba ser él mismo. Su rostro era, como tantas otras veces, totalmente inexpresivo, pero había algo en él (la manera en que parecía iba a ponerse a temblar si Nisei le soltaba, el grito silencioso murmurando ininterrumpidamente _Ritsuka_… _Soubi_… _Soubi…_, la duda paseándose en sus ojos) que le hacía verse débil, vulnerable. _No puedo, no _quiero _hacerlo_, había confesado finalmente. Nisei había sonreído. _Es por su bien_, le aseguró. Y, ante la pasividad de su Sacrifice, tomó la cerilla que el otro mantenía apretada en su mano, y la dejó caer (encendida con un simple movimiento de sus dedos) en el cuerpo inerte que había sido previamente rociado con gasolina. Sintió desvanecerse los miedos de Seimei a la vez que los suyos a medida que la habitación ardía: ahora estaban los dos solos, no necesitaban a nadie más. Y en cuanto a la parte del mundo que rodeaba a su Sacrifice que no fuera destruido por el fuego esa noche… bueno, él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo.

Los recuerdos se presentaban en orden aleatorio: estaban paseando juntos por los alrededores de Goura, reconociendo el terreno; Seimei le observaba en silencio mientras pintaba en su rincón favorito; bromeaba, bajo la mirada divertida de su compañero, con Mimuro y Nakahima, que se sonrojaban cada vez más ante las continuas alusiones a sus _eternas_ orejas; discutían acerca de estrategias, batallas, planes futuros; vio a Agatsuma, sufriendo, muerto de dolor al escuchar la voz de Seimei al teléfono, situación que él mismo había provocado. Sí…

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Pensó que había cambiado su postura inconscientemente (ahora sus piernas estaban recogidas contra su pecho, únicamente apoyándose en el árbol para reposar la cabeza). Pero entonces se dio cuenta del jersey sobre sus hombros, que antes no estaba ahí, y de que Seimei se había levantado, y le miraba a cierta distancia de donde estaban. Había oscurecido.

-Vámonos ya.

Nisei le miró fijamente. Su silueta aparecía recortada contra el cielo, y los colores de la tarde le hacían verse rodeado en luz, una especie de aura surgiendo de cada parte de su cuerpo. Podría haberse quedado horas mirándole.

-Hmmm… pero yo no quiero… -se desperezó, y se tumbó cuan largo era sobre la hierba, bocabajo y de espaldas a Seimei. Jugueteaba con las briznas que había entre sus dedos, enredándolose en ellas.

-Nisei… -comentó con impaciencia.

-Hmmm… -fue toda la respuesta de su Fighter.

Cuando Seimei iba a advertirle por última vez y a darse la vuelta para marcharse, escuchó un sonido que pocas veces había oído en su Fighter. Una especie de ronroneo.

Podía ver los músculos de la espalda de Nisei tensarse en una secuencia que cualquier felino envidiaría; sus hombros curvándose suave, lánguidamente; su pelo, cayendo casualmente sobre su espalda, siguiendo los movimientos que en esos instantes describía su cuerpo.

Había algo hipnótico en él, y ni siquiera el repentino salto que hizo para terminar de levantarse y situarse frente a él le hizo parpadear.

Nisei estaba tan cerca… más de lo que recordaba haber estado alguna vez. Podía sentir sus pestañas acariciando sus mejillas; podía contar las pecas que destacaban en su piel pálida, a la altura de la nariz; podía hablar de lo cálido de su aliento, de su sonrisa radiante, de cómo su pelo caía sobre su cuello, tan fino…

-¿No podías haberte levantado de otra manera? –oyó su voz, un susurro apenas audible, expresando lo único en que podía pensar ahora.

-Claro que sí- dijo en una voz igualmente suave. – Pero… ¿me habrías mirado entonces?

Los ojos de Seimei se abrieron de sorpresa; nunca habría esperado semejante respuesta. Se sentía mareado; intentaba acordarse de la última vez (si es que había habido alguna antes de esa) que se había sentido tan aturdido, tan confundido, y a pesar de todo, tan expectante, tan deseoso de que Nisei (_¡alguien!_) le siguiera hablando, tocando…

-A veces, la mayoría de ellas –continuó – es imposible distraerte de todo lo que no sea ese montón de tomos que apilas en casa, Seimei

Hizo una pausa. Reflexionó en todo el abanico de sensaciones que había experimentado en su grado más puro con quien ahora mismo estaba delante de él, pendiente de cada palabra que decía. Sorpresa, dolor, rabia, alegría, desesperación, euforia, tranquilidad, excitación,… amor.

-Déjame enseñarte –susurró.- Deja que te enseñe lo que no puedes aprender de los libros.

Y entonces, con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, las hojas caídas en el suelo, se elevaron a su alrededor, envolviéndoles en un torbellino de colores que, no obstante, permanecía estático, pese al viento que soplaba débilmente.

Veía el deleite de Seimei reflejado en su rostro, la intensidad del momento viajando de sus ojos a los suyos propios en el momento que alzó la mirada. Le atrajo hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Seimei se pegó más a él.

-Aún no –dijo de manera apenas audible.

Nisei sonrió. Agitó sus dedos de nuevo, débilmente, y las hojas, flores y pétalos que formaban la espiral que les rodeaba comenzaron a moverse rápidamente en torno a ellos. Los colores se difuminaban unos con otros, el paisaje se distorsionaba a medida que la velocidad del torbellino que les rodeaba aumentaba. Intentó memorizar la manera en que sus ojos se reflejaban en los que tenía delante; la forma en que el viento se despeinaba su pelo, sin atreverse a enredarlo; la fragancia, el aroma que despedían las flores nocturnas al abrirse bajo la luna; el brillo de las luces de la ciudad (ahora tan lejanas); el sonido del silencio más absoluto en aquellos instantes.

-¿Y ahora?

Seimei pasó con suavidad las manos por su rostro, perfilando, acariciando. Y entonces (una mano en su cintura, la otra en su cuello), le besó.

Nisei olvidó entonces su intención de recordar cada detalle de ese momento para, simplemente, dejarse envolver completamente por él.

* * *

No podría determinar cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así, uno en los brazos del otro, pero sintió que era hora de separarse por la manera en que Seimei se movía lentamente contra su pecho, como intentando (aunque sin poner demasiado empeño) liberarse de su abrazo.

Le dio un rápido beso en los labios, y en un hilo de voz, Seimei le pidió volver a casa.

Nisei sonrió, y entonces recordó algo. Se acercó al árbol donde habían descansado a recoger sus pertenencias, cuando observó que estaban fuera de la bolsa. Tomó su cuaderno de dibujo, que yacía abierto, y lo que vio le dejó unos instantes sin respiración.

Se reconoció al instante: Seimei había dibujado con increíble precisión su figura recostada contra el árbol, la manera en que su cabeza se apoyaba contra el tronco, la forma en que sus manos descansaban sobre sus piernas, la expresión de su rostro dormido.

Pensando que quizás él también tenía mucho más que aprender todavía, guardó sus cosas precipitadamente y volvió corriendo al lado de Seimei, maravillándose una vez más de su suerte al notar que no se apartó cuando le cogió de la mano.

* * *

**Sé que soy un poco mala, poniendo a Nisei como estudiante de Arte también ... De quién serían los antiguos retratos de Seimei que encontró Nisei por casualidad ...**

**Me encantaría recibir críticas y comentarios; tengo intención de escribir un par de cosas más de Loveless, y me gustaría hacerlo cada vez un poco mejor.**

**PD, Y dejar review da años de buena suerte. De verdad ;P**


End file.
